A Journey Into The Unknown
by ParadoxRose
Summary: Three months ago, Hilda, Bianca and Cheren left for their adventures. Now, Black leaves on his, wanting to be a pokemon master. Making an unlikely friend, how will this adventure turn out? Will their pokemon attempt to make an idiot of Black? Will Black ever figure out his companions true identity? This is based off a rp with a friend, and will take forever to type. Enjoy!
1. Meeting The Mysterious N

**A Journey Into The Unknown**

**ParadoxRose: um.. hi! In place of the twins, I'm gonna upload something. It's just a roleplay me and a friend did, and both of us wanted it on FanFiction! So here you go. When I upload might be awhile, since it's based of an ongoing roleplay. But, I will try to make have more detail! I hope you enjoy!**

_Black_

Nuvema Town. The home to the famed Pokemon Professer. Home to three children who have left onto their pokemon journey a few months ago. Now, it's home to a boy going on a journey by himself. Hilbert Touya, or Black. He was in the lab belong to Professer Juniper, trying to decide on his starter pokemon. After a few minutes, he finally decided on the sea otter pokemon, Oshawott. " That's an excellent choice, Hilbert!" The porfesser told him. " Thank you.. But, um.. call me Black." he gave a small smile and accepted the pokedex being given to him, before turning to the door and leaving.

At least, he could go on his journey! Clipping his new partners pokeball on his belt and put it on his head and started walking towards the very first route, leading to Accumula Town. A few steps into the route, his eyes flickered over to someone in the trees. The figure stepped forward into the light and frowned at him. It was a boy, tall with long green hair tied back, and dull blue eyes, giving Black the shivers. He wore a black and white hat, with golden bracelets on one wrist, and a cube hanging of his brown pants. His shirt was white with black underneath, with something reminding Black on atoms from his science classes. There was a black and red fox perched on his shoulder that the new trainer had never seen before.

" Are you a trainer?"

This made him blink. Why would someone just plain ask him? Even with the oshawott perched on his head. " Yeah, I am. I just got my first one awhile ago." he told the boy, who grimaced at the information. " Ah.. So you plan to trap many pokemon along the way.." he said quietly. Black bit his lip nervously, realizing that it was true, that he would. " Um.. yes. But I plan to keep them out of their pokeballs alot, like oshawott!" He explained quickly. This made him blink.

" Pokemon are being forced to battle becuase of trainers.. " the boy replied, turning to face the route ahead. " Well, some are and some aren't! Some battle because they want to!" He explain once again. The boy sighed and started walking off. " There's a speech going on in the town ahead, Accumula. Listen to that and you'll understand what I mean." The boy said over his shoulder, his zorua looking back at them.

_Well, that was.. weird._ He sighed and decided to do what the green haird boy said and he started walking to the town. A fefw times the duo encountered wild pokemon, but battled them with ease, making oshawot get slightly tired, but stronger. Once he entered the town, he made a beeline for the pokemon center, returing his pokemon and healing it. Once he got oshawott back, he released it once again and looked at the poke mart, buying a few items before heading outside.

_N_

Accumulas plaza was being set up into a proper speech ground. N watched them carefully, making sure nothing was placed wrong. Out of the corner of ihs eyes, he saww the crowd forming and remenbered the one for three months ago. There had been a girl thats pokemon stood out. There was a boy as well, who wanted to be the champion of Unova. This memory made his blood run cold. _'Battle! Battle! Battle!'_ This made him turn and see the boy from Nuvema, the new trainer. His oshawott was chanting the word as the boy tried to compromise. It worked and the sea otter fell silent.

_Why did that oshawott want to battle so badly? _This made him frown, but he shifted his focus to the plaza, where another green haird man started walking around, saying his speech. He relaxed as the people started wondering allowed that they should liberate their pokemon, buthe sighed as some refused and stubbornly said that they wouldn't. This speech had mixed results as well.. N shook his head and watched the crowd disperse and saw the boy approach him. He turn towards him.

" Do you understand what I mean?" he told the boy, who looked nervous. " Yeah.. but I don't think pokemon should be liberated! I think that pokemon are the happiest at our sides." the boy said, looking determined. N closed his eyes and turned to walk away. The answer reminded him of the girl as well.. " Hey, wait!" N stopped and turned around, giving the boy and questioning look. " You haven't given me your name yet.." he trailed off. N sighed. How careless of him. " My name is N." He told him simply.

" Ok then, My names Black! nice to meet yo!" he smiled and held out his hand, which N shook and nodded. " Nice to meet you too.." With that he walked towards the second route. He needed to get to Nacrene City by nightfall to speak to one of the seven sages, his father Ghetsis. He couldn't be late. He entered the next city, Straighton and entered the area to the east knwon as the dreamyard. " Zorua, do you think we should catch a Munna?" He asked, turning to the sneaky fox. _'hm.. nah. I think we're ok without one.'_ He nodded and continued walking.

He heard the sounds of a pokemon and walked towards it, frowning as two Plasma grunts had cornered a pokemon, belonging to a smaller boy, and were beating it senseless. This made his blood boil as he stepped forward and let the boy and his pokemon run. " What are you doing?!" he galred at the senseless grunts.


	2. The Trio Badge and the injured Blitzle

**A Journey Into The Unknown**

**ParadoxRose: uuuugh... why did we start this so far into the rp?**

**LunarlCreations: I dont know ._.**

**ParadoxRose-facepalms- and heres chapter two!**

_Black_

He didn't originally plan to go to the dreamyard, but he couldn't leave Straighton without the badge, and he needed to train his new purrlion at the dreamyard. As he walked into the abandoned area, he immeadiatly noticed the plasma grunts throwing a punch at someone with green hair, who he recognized as N. He sprinted forwards. " What are you doing?" he told the grunts with a glare.

" Hurting pokemon is unforgivable.. Your employer won't be too happy with your actions." Black whipped around to see N, calm, serious, and creepy. Both grunts tailed it once he finished speaking. N lifted a hand to rub his eye gently, making Black worry. " Are you alright?" he saked the older with a frown. " I'm fine. I'll only see a bit blurry from my right eye." he gave a reassuring smile. " If you say so.." he sighed. " Are you heading to the gym?" N asked, surprising the brunet. " Yeah.. Do you know where it is?" he asked nervously. " I do. Follow me, I'll show you." The green haird male turned and left the dreamyard, with the other on his heels. After a few moments ofexplainations on how Black came to the dreamyard and why N was there in the first place, both teens stopped in front of the gym.

" The leader you will be facing uses a pansage and lillipup. Be careful, and good luck!" N turned and walked into the building next door, a sort of school. Black took a deep breath and walked into the gym. A waitress walked near him. " Are you here for the main course, a battle with a gym leader?" she asked with a smile. Black nodded. " Yeah, and a gym bagde for dessert!" he grinned. The waitress nodded and yelled over her shoulder. " Cilan! One battle lou de aqua!" with that, she turned and walked away. Black approached the center of the gym with a look of determination.

" Hello challenger! My names Cilan, one of the Straighton gym leaders! Are you ready to battle?" The green haird leader asked, getting a nod from Black. Oshawott easily took down Lillipup, while purrlion barely finished off Pansage. Both pokemon were tired, but cheered as the Trio badge and a TM was gifted to Black. He ran out of the building and went to the pokemon center to heal his pokemon. He left and walked towards the way out, when he saw N and ran towards him.

" Hm? Oh, Black. How did your gym battle go?" he asked politly. Black grinned and showed him the badge. " We won!" he said happily. N nodded and gave a smile. " Congradulations. The next gym is over in Nacrene City, and the leader uses normal types, I believe." he informed the younger. This reminded Black of something._ Why is he helping me, if he doesn't like the idea of battling?_ Black gave the older a questioning look, which he responded to. " It's dangerous to keep a closed mind, so I'll keep it open for my,, friend." He said the last word carefully, as if unsure if it was the proper term to describe Black. He grinned. " So we're friends?" N nodded. " Yes. I'm heading towards Nacrene to check out the meuseum. May I join you?" he asked, to which Black nodded eagerly. The two began walking down the path, uninterupted.

_N_

The boy was an utter mystery to him. He was so eager, and his pokemon seemed to enjoy being with him. Deciding now was not the time to wrap his mind around this, he attempted small talk. " Are you planning to be the champion?" he asked the younger, who hesitated. " .. Master." he said simply. " What are you going to do, N?" he asked. N knew he had to be truthful as always, but he really didn't want to admit the true to the boy. So he went with a less detailed version of his goals. " I'm helping my father and his colleagues in anyway I can." he told the brunet, who frwned in confusion. " Really?" he asked. N nodded and his eyes flickered ahead, He swore he heard something.. His question was answered as a small girl was calling for help as two plasma grunts stole a pokeball from her and ran off. " Hey!" N yelled, running after them, to which Black followed. " Hey! Slow down, will you?" he called.

N slowed slightly but stopped at the enterance to the cave the grunts ran in and walked in, seeing the grunts turn and pale slightly. " You.. Who has the nerve to steal from such a small child?!" he told them darkly. " Yeah! Return that pokemon!" Black told them. The grunts shoved the pokeball into the the boys hands and fled. " .. that was easy.." Black blinked. N shrugged. " At least we have the pokemon. Let's go give the girl her pokemon back." he turned and exited the cave, returning to where the girl was. Black gave it back and the girl gave her thanks, running towards the preschool next to the day care.

The two continued on the path before a whimper came to their ears. Both set their eyes on a blitzle, limping, trying to stay out of their sight. N kneeled near it. " Are you ok?" _'Leave me be human! Leave me be!' _" We wont hurt you.. we want to help.. How did you get hurt?" _'Evil humans! Evil humans hurt me! They kept talking about some team.. plasma something or other! Evil humans!'_ N frowned and Black picked up the blitzle, as both ran to the city ahead, Nacrene. After settling the injured pokemon at the pokemon center, Black turned to N. " With the blitzle, it kind of sounded like you could understand it." Black frowned.

" I can. I can understand pokemon and speak with them. When we first properly met, you oshawott was chanting 'battle' over and over." He explained. " Wow.. That's so cool!" Black grinned. "i'll go rent us a room here for the night.." He walked towards the nurse and requested a room, getting two keys, before walking back to the waiting brunet. He tossed him a key and gave him directions to their room, before heading towards a small cafe, greeting his father and sitting down with him.


	3. The Basic Badge and The Light Stone

**A Journey Into The Unknown**

**Rose- smacks Luna-**

**Luna: OW! What did I do?!**

**Rose: You know exactly what you did Luna. **

**Luna: Um.. Anyways, heres the next chapter, with a nice awakening for N :D**

**Rose: im catching up!**

**Luna: you are?! lets fix that! :3**

**Rose-groans- just enjoy the chapter..**

_Black_

He entered the room and walked towards the window, setting his bag on the ground. The city at night was a nice veiw. Oshawott settled down on the floor and went to sleep, while purrlion went to sleep on the desk chair. He stood there and observed the city until he heard the door open and close. N walked next to him and looked out the window as well. His hat was gone, so Black presumed he put it on the desk or something as such.

" It's been an intresting day to say at the least." N said softly, which reminded Black of something. " Where were you before?" he asked curiously. N waited awhile and responded slowly. " I talked with my father." he said, making Black wonder about his father. " I'll be going to sleep. Good night Black." N said, walking towards the couch. " You're going to sleep on the couch?" " Yes. It's only polite, since I'm your guest." His last words echoed in Blacks head for a moment, before he shook his head and collapsed on the bed.

He woke up slowly and sat up, looking around the room. Zorua was asleep next to purrlion, oshawott was snoring softly, and N was asleep. Black stood up and put his shoes on and headed out the door. He really wanted to check on the blitzle than to wake up N. He walked downstairs and went up to the nurse, who informed him that blitzle was ok and that it needed to be in a cast for week. " But, it needs to go back home soon!" he pleaded to the nurse, who said to come by later. Black sighed and walked away, stopping at a slight weight on his head. He disregarded it and kept walking back to his room.

He opened the door quietly and frowned as the dakr fox jumped onto N and scampered across the room towards the now awake purrlion and oshawott. N sat up, rubbing his stomach, where zorua had jumped on and looked at Black, saying nothing for a minute. " Black.. Why are you wearing my hat?" N asked, chuckling. " What? I'm not wearing-" Black lifted his hat and felt the brim of a hat. He blushed. How did N's hat get on his head? Black looked down, ignoring the sounds of purrlion and zoruas laughing.

N stood up and walked towards him, taking his hat off and placing it on his own head. " Yous looks better on you than mine." Black looked up and saw his smile, smiling back. Both packed their belongings and left the room, returning the keys and leaving the pokemon center. " Um.. N, do you know where the gym is?" he said nervously. N nodded and began walking, Black besides him. They approached the building and stepped inside. They walked around, examining the exibits. At one point, Black heard something. _' Human.. Is it your truth that has awaken me?' _ He stopped and looked at N " Did you say something?" N frowned and shook his head. Black frowned and looked around. " Great.. I'm hearing things.." he mumbled to himself.

_N_

It worried N when his compainion asked out of nowhere if he had said anything. His next question confused him. " N... What do you know about the Light stone?" N looked at the brunet and nodded to himself. " Its a stone from the time of the two kings. Its said to be the sleeping form of Reshiram, the white pokemon of truth who used flames to defend its heros truth." He explained. Black went silent once again but quickly asked where the gym was. N guided him to the back, wixhed him luck and left towards the bookcases.

He spent awhile reading a book on the myths of Unova until a kid said the Team Plasma was threatening to steal the Light stone. This surprised N. What were they thinking, stealing the Light stone?! They needed the Dark stone! He stood up quickly and walked towards the main show room, where he found Black in the front, and the grunts were saying something that N feared. " We are here to claim the Light stone for the king of team plasma, King N-" He had to cut in. " What do you think your doing?" he stepped forward and glared at the grunts, who all froze in their place.

" I am to think that people like you would be stealing the Dark stone, which contains Zekrom. So why would you be stealing the Light stone, when what you are doing isn't at all truthful?" H gave all of them a silent look that pleaded for them to stop and leave. They did, using a smokescreen to escape easily. Black glanced at him in confusion. His attention shifted back to the Light stone quickly. This made a horrific thought occur in N's thoughts. _' Could he be the Hero of Truth?'_ This made him sad. He didn't want to face this boy in battle. Not like the one that will hapen if the great dragons are awoken. " Black?" N said suddenly, making Black jump slightly. " How about we get some food at a cafe near here?" N gave a small smile.

Black nodded and grinned, showing off his new Basic Badge. N gave his congradulations and left the meusem, with the brunet right behind him. N told the boy of Virizions possible dwelling in Pinwheel Forest. " Is that a warning or a challenge?" Black gave him a curious look, surprising N. This boy acually thought he could challenge Virizion? N quickly explained that it was just some facts, and that Virizion couldn't be met until he captured Cobalion, which hurt N's heart slightly. He ignored it and continued to the cafe.

**Rose: WE'VE BEEN GRAMMER NAZI'D!**

**Luna: wat?**

**Rose: nothing. apparently my grammer sucks.**

**Luna: yep ewe**

**Rose: i will smack you**

**Luna: ohrly?**

**Rose: OWLS! GAH!**

**Luna: deviantart logic for the win!**

**Rose: SHUDDAP LUNA!**


	4. A New Team Member and Pinwheel Forest

**A Journey Into The Unknown**

**Rose: good news! The rp has ended and I can continue it however I want.**

**Luna: boooo!**

**Rose: your the one that ended it Luna.**

**Luna: oh.. right. Umm..**

**Rose: anyways... to the story! Oh! And someone said this story was unoriginal because its basically the plot of black and white. Only the beginning is like that. It gets weirder as time goes on. That, and Hilda is the player. So already its different. N met Black in the first route and they never had those battle in Nacrene or Accumula. HOW IS THAT LIKE THE PLOT OF BW?!**

**Luna: now that rose has gone insane (again) TO THE STORY!**

_Black_

Why him? Why was he so unlucky to have to hear Reshiram in his head at all times? Here he was, sitting at the cafe N had lead him to, talking to a stone in his mind._ 'Black.. That human.. Do you like him?' _the voice asked, making him frown. It was a question he didnt consider. ' Yeah.. I guess I do.' He thought, unsure of why the truth dragon was asking. _'What is it you like about him?' _After a moment of silence, it asked something else. _' I'll ask an easier qestion. If you and N were ever forced to battle, how would you feel?'_ When the words came out, Black's blood ran cold. How would he feel? He glanced at N, unsure of how to answer. ' I.. guess I would feel dejected... heart broken.' He answered at last. _' I see... Let us hope that time doesn't come.' _ With that, Reshiram went silent.

" Black? Is something wrong?" N asked him. He looked at him and shook his head, " It's nothing.. Are we ready to go?" He asked, pushing his plate away slightly. N thankfully nodded and stood up, only to tumble down, somehow taking Black down on top of him. Instantly his face went scarlet. " S-sorry!" He said, nervously. " No, it's fine. Our feet were tied together." N glanced at Purrlion, making Black frown. When did Purrlion.. Thats right. N had given her crackers and she ducked under the table. Black frowned, but blushed more as N carefully sat up and started untieing the note. " Whoever did this can tie a really good knot." he mumbled. Black then realized something. He was in N's lap. Making his blsuh darken. After a minute, N undid the knot, and Black stood up, giving out a hand to N. He took it and stood. " Thank you, Black." N gave a small smile. " No problem.." Black mumbled. The two left, their pokemon trailing behind them.

Zorua had taken to walking besides Purrlion, talking about things that Black would never know about. Oshawott was on his shoulder, and the newly joined Blitzle was trailing behind him. Oshawott kept asking Blitzle something, and Blitzle shrugged. Of course, Black can only presume, since he can't understand what they're saying. " So... I'm guessing we're going to Pinwheel Forest?" Black asked nervously. His sense of direction was horrible, so going thorugh a forest would be a nightmare. " We are. It's a straight forward path. Theres also a sidepath that twists around, for people to explore. I have to meet up with someone on one of those paths, once we get there." he told him, making Black smile. He couldn't get lost on a straight forward path, now could he?

" Alright. Should we get going?" he asked him. N gave a nod and stopped in front of the entrance to the forest. Black stopped to and looked around. From what it looks like, it's really hard to see sunlight in the forest. This might be a problem to tell the time.. But Black guessed it wouldnt be too much of a problem. They walked through the main path of the forest, while N talked about anything that came to mind. After a few minutes, N stopped and turned towards Black. " This is where we will part, for a little bit." He said with a hint of.. hurt? Black blinked, but nodded, watching his green haired companion walk down a mysterious path.

He continued down the path, battling the occasional wild pokemon. He chose to go down the simple path towards the exit. When he reached the end, he saw N, which made him smile and jog the rest of the way over to him. " N! Did you finish what you were doing ok?" He asked his green haird friend, who gave a nods in return. " I did. I apologize for leaving you alone here, but you took the simple path so I have to need to worry. Although Im surprised you did." N pondered, giving Black a curious look. " Well.. I wanted to get uot of here as soon as possible. My pokemon need some rest." To this, N nodded and both exited the forest, revealing a large bridge. Black ran forwards and admired the scenery. " Wow! N look at all this!" He turned to see his friends reaction, only to see he was gone. He panicked and started looking around frantically. " N?! N?!"

_N_

He didnt want to but he had to leave Black. He had to head to Castelia and greet his father and one of the seven sages there, in a building across from the gym, where Black will surely go to. But now wasnt the time for him to to find out. The ideal time would be never but.. Soon he was going to be widely known as the king of Team Plasma, so he would find out eventually. All he can do is prolonge it as much as possible.

**Rose: im back!**

**Luna: WHERE HAVE U BEEN WOMAN**

**Rose: SHUDDAP! Anyways.. Ive forgotten how we rped it.. but i remember enough to do a basic plot for it.**

**Luna: You dumb-**

**Rose: HUSH. HERES THE UPDATE PEOPLE. ENJOY!**


End file.
